Blood and Glass
by cherryvixen416
Summary: The conflict has gone too far, and only one of them will get out alive. But what will happen when a lady's heart enters the dilemma? Please review!
1. Prologue

She watched as her home fell gently into place, seeing the light fade rapidly from the rope, feeling strange. She was so weak, her body drained, the Stone falling back slowly to her chest, arms folding beneath her as she finally collapsed. The rats still living surrounded her, shocked beyond belief; one of them, the tallest, knelt by her side, remaining there as the rest of the crowd dispersed, unable to take his eyes from her slumbering form. His clothing was torn, damp, and bloody, a crude bandage wrapped around his upper arm. He dared not take his eyes from her, for fear she would vanish.

_That…was incredible…_the events of that night flashed through his mind, forcing him to recall his leader's death, and that of his own brother. _Sullivan gave his life for mine…_they had never gotten along, even in childhood, but apparently the bond hadn't been severed. But now Jenner was also gone. That much he was grateful for, no matter what people said. Jenner was a demon, and deserved to rot in hell. He watched as the last drops of rain fell from the sky, mixing with his tears. The small drops felt strange. He couldn't remember the last time he'd shed them, but too much had happened tonight for him not to cry.

He sighed, seeing the mouse slumber beside him. She was young, lovely, and normal. She was a widow, with four children slumbering in the cinderblock. He knew somehow they had to be alive, probably because his heart would accept nothing less. There was a small tap on his shoulder. He looked back to see the doctor, leaning on his wooden crutch.

"Let's take her inside," he said. "She'll catch her death out here." The guard could do little more than nod in agreement, taking the girl in his arms, holding her as though she were a newborn. But he hesitated a while before following Ages, not wanting to leave her so soon. She moaned softly in her sleep, lids fluttering for barely a second. He smiled, holding her tightly to his chest, feeling her heart beat against his. She sighed, warmth hitting his face. He hadn't noticed until then how close his face was to hers. Their lips had almost touched. He pulled away, following slowly after his mentor.

"I'll send for you, when she wakes up," the doctor told him, once they were inside. Justin laid her in her small bed, hearing the faint sound of a crutch as the old man went to check on the children. That left him alone with their mother, the creature that had captured his attention. He reached down, taking a slim gold chain in his hands, gently pulling the Stone from her neck, laying it at the foot of her bed. It felt like hours had passed before Ages returned, watching the youth resist his desires, wondering what was happening.

"You best be off," he told Justin. He placed a hand on the rat's shoulder. "They need you more than she does."

Justin nodded, reluctantly, rising to his feet. He was gone a few minutes later, rushing to the bush where destruction was taking place, where he had lived most of his adult life. As he tore out wires and scattered debris, his mind wandered to the past day, when he'd first met her, when he'd first heard her soft voice…

"Justin?" a young female, Isabella, touched his hand, seeing the distracted look in his eyes, wondering what was bothering him. "Is everything…okay?"

He shrugged, bending to gather a few meaningless things. "I'm just tired," he said without thinking. It was a lie, but one he knew she'd believe. She was madly in love with him, a fact he'd grown tired of, though he wasn't yet ready to tell her the truth. He looked away when he felt tears forming again, hearing her steps move back into the hall. He stayed in the bush less than an hour, going through the back entrance when no one was looking, emerging by the farmhouse. The windows were dark, the humans and their cat asleep. The clouds had moved away, revealing a perfect night sky.

_It'll be hard to leave, _he realized, again thinking about all that had happened. He had helped in designing and building their colony, before he'd moved on to defending it. The bush's tangled halls held so many memories, some faded so he thought they were dreams, but hours of his life nonetheless; but now he had to leave this place behind, go on to a home rich in seclusion, where he and the others could live as they pleased. Knowing it would be his last chance to see the farm, he strayed from the scattered roses, heading off in a random direction. He came to a stream that would be gone before morning, lying in the long grass on its bank, staring at the moon and pale stars.

The night was so beautiful, so peaceful, but the placid air did little to calm him. He sighed, feeling his mind race, thinking about all that had happened, who he had met since that morning. He sighed, hands moving beneath his head, wincing at the pain in his arm. At some point he'd changed uniforms, but he couldn't recall when. The light wind drifted through his fur, bringing so many pleasant scents, including one he hadn't known until that afternoon. He sat up, seeing a small shadow approach him, watching the dim light glint off something she had in her hands. "Justin…"

He barely had time to rise before she came, jumping in his arms with a gasp of joy. He held the mouse tightly to his chest, enjoying the warmth forming in his veins.

"Oh, Justin," she whispered. She rested her head on his shoulder, eyes slowly coming open. "I thought you had left…"

"I wouldn't leave without seeing you again," he said, releasing his hold on her. He knelt down so their eyes were even, grasping her paws firmly. Around her neck the warm Stone glittered proudly. She smiled, blushing as she stared at the ground. He tilted her chin back with his hand, surprised to see tears.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "About all of this. You lost your leader and your home because of me…"

"Don't think that way," he said gently. He brushed stray hair from her eyes. "What happened tonight couldn't be helped; you did nothing."

She sniffled, barely able to look at him. "I shouldn't have come."

He sighed, once again taking her hands. "Mrs. Brisby, if you hadn't come to us, your family would be in grave danger, and so would my colony. You prevented disasters by coming to us."

Her perfect eyes blinked once. She reached up to pull the gold chain from her neck, settling it around his. "You need this more than I do," she whispered, hands still on his chest.

"Mrs. Brisby, I-"

"Please take it." She insisted. "I know Jonathan made it for me but it…it frightens me. I don't think I could handle that much power…"

He glanced down at it, watching the gem move with his breath, the light pulsing as though attached to his heart. He then looked at her, images of such tenderness flowing through his mind that he nearly lost control. Instead of doing what he longed to, however, he rested his forehead against hers, sighing tenderly. "Tell me your name," he whispered.

"It's…Elizabeth," she said quietly. Her hands were locked behind his head, his arms warm around her. She moved closer, so barely an inch remained between them. "Promise me," she hissed. "Promise me you'll be safe, that this isn't good bye…"

"I promise," he whispered. He wanted to kiss her, to tell her how he felt, but she moved away before he could say another word, hand slipping slowly from his grasp. He didn't try to pull her back.


	2. Chapter 1: Regret

She woke up to grey skies the next morning, her heart torn in two. On the one hand, she was glad her children were finally safe, but on the other, she was deeply worried about the future, what would happen now that she knew her husband's secret. She breathed deeply, lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts were swirling around three separate men; all of whom had affected her in one way or another. First was Jonathan, the mouse she had married, the mouse she'd had children with. He'd been sweet, loving, gentle, so willing to sacrifice his happiness for others, so willing to give his life if the situation demanding it ever arose. She loved him. She always would, but knew there was still room in her heart for others.

Jenner, however, was a different story. The dark rat frightened her, had haunted her dreams the evening before. She'd never known insanity until she'd looked in his eyes, those strange, yet strangely alluring emeralds that were now closed forever. Yet she had the feeling he hadn't always been that way, that his soul had been corrupted, warped and twisted. She wondered by what. Her body shivered when she thought about his fight with Justin, how he'd nearly killed her to get the Stone, the gem that had saved her family.

_He would have killed Justin, too, _she realized. Justin would have perished had it not been for Sullivan, the sword he'd been torn in half for, the dagger he had used to pierce Jenner's heart. She offered up a silent prayer, hoping his soul had been saved. But she didn't focus on Jenner for long, as other thoughts were begging for dominance.

Justin had been charming, calming her fear about the Rats of NIMH, helping her more than once when others had thrown her down. She remembered hiding behind him in the council chamber, the few times their eyes had met, the way his touch sent fire down her spine. Elizabeth recalled crying in front of him, after he'd taken her to the library, telling him everything that had led to her being there. At first he'd been merely sympathetic, telling her it would be all right, but then his arm had drifted slowly around her, her body moving closer to his. She recalled feeling his breath on her lips as he told her of their plan, how they'd been so close to kissing when Ages interrupted, saying that Nicodemus was ready for her. At that point Justin had done little more than grasp her hand, watching her fingers fall slowly from his. Already she longed to see him again, but couldn't go anywhere until Timothy was healthy again.

She rose after this, pulling her cape tightly around her, going silently to the bed where her youngest son slept. Timothy's forehead was still coated with sweat, but his breathing was more even than it had been in weeks, his heartbeat calmer. She smiled, gazing at the ceiling, knowing he would be able to recover in peace, thanks to the friends that had lost so much. But she fought not to think about it, knowing she would burst into tears, instead taking her basket to see if she could collect some seeds for breakfast. The air was cool, the sky clear, the farm quiet. She headed quickly to the farmer's field, seeing a group of birds picking around in the soil for bugs and worms. She avoided them, sticking to the grassy edge, gathering what she could. In a few hours her basket was full; she slipped away to avoid becoming a target. Her children were awake when she arrived home, dressed and expectant.

"Morning, mom," said Martin. He didn't seem to remember the night before.

"Hello, children," Elizabeth placed her basket down on the table, going in to check on Timothy. His forehead was cooler, but his breath wasn't any quieter. At first she was worried, then remembered what Ages had said. That medicine had helped mostly with his fever, and that three weeks would be needed for him to fully recover. Again, she thanked the rats with a silent prayer. Her family was safe now, and they could stay in this little house for as long as they needed to. She kissed her child's gleaming forehead, feeling the earth vibrate beneath her. She moved to the window, seeing the NIMH truck pull up beside the farm house. She'd almost forgotten it was coming.

"Stay here," she said, once she'd returned to the other room. She doubted the kids even heard her, as they were busy looking through the basket for breakfast. Normally she would have scolded them, but she was too distracted to care at the moment. Elizabeth moved silently through the tunnel, gazing cautiously about before emerging, going directly to where a man in a long coat was speaking with the farmer. She paid them little mind, however, watching the other scientists drag a wide grey hose to the rosebush, shoving the nozzle into a deep hole. They backed away then, one giving the signal to start the gas. Elizabeth moved away too, seeing a large shadow emerge from the roots, staggering as though injured. But something made her stay back, watching as it made its way to the forest, as it vanished into the undergrowth. The shadow gave her a feeling of dread.

_Should I tell Justin…_she shook her head. Justin had enough to worry about. He didn't need to be bothered by her fear of false specters. Besides, it had probably been nothing more than an ordinary rat, one who had found the hole after those from NIMH had abandoned it. But then why had she felt that she recognized it?

_I must be tired, _she thought. _Yes; I'm still tired from last night…_though she didn't seem so sure.

(****)

Miles away, a young rat lowered his bag to the ground. Somehow, he'd fallen behind the others, and was having a hard time keeping up. The problem wasn't his pack, heavy as it was, or the fact that he was sore from hours of hiking. Maybe it was his exhaustion from the night before, combined with his lack of sleep, or maybe it was the pulsing pain spreading from his upper arm. As luck would have it, he'd torn his sleeve walking by a shrub, and now he could see the area was swollen, a slim line leaking red ooze. Thinking quickly, he pulled a small knife from a case at his side, knowing Ages had sterilized the blade just an hour before. He took a deep breath, and quickly reopened the wound.

Blood, soil, and pus burst out, quickly relieving the pain, the mess flowing to the ground beneath him. He nearly blanched at the strange smell, looking away to avoid throwing up. He'd never had a weak stomach, but for some reason could no longer take the sight of his own blood. Though he found himself wondering how it had gotten infected so quickly.

_Oh well, it was my own stupidity. _He figured he should let it breathe for a bit, hurrying to catch up with the others. They stared at him like he'd gone crazy, but asked no questions. They were all too distracted by the loss of their leader, the loss of their home. Knowing there wouldn't be a conversation any time soon, Justin allowed his mind to wander, thinking again of the day before.

It had started out normally; he'd gotten up at five for an early-morning training session with the rest of the guard, had eaten breakfast at eight, and had hung around the barracks until his shift at the back entrance, where he'd had a little fun with that old mouse, Ages. He hadn't noticed until the doctor shoved him away that there was another mouse with him, a much younger female in a torn red cape. He'd instantly been struck by her beauty, taking up his old tricks of the trade. She'd blushed at every word that left his lips, her shy nature just making him fall further. He recalled her confusion as he spoke with Ages about Jenner, how the rat was becoming a problem. She'd apologized for coming then, and he'd come back by saying it was no trouble at all.

His memory moved to their short conversation in the library, how the poor girl had broken into tears. At first he'd felt nervous, trying to comfort her without really being able to, surprised when he'd noticed his arm around her. Elizabeth had moved closer, her tears slowly drying. She'd looked so innocent then. He recalled how close his lips had been to hers, how he'd been able to feel the moisture of her breath when Ages showed up, saying their leader was ready for her. He didn't know whether to thank the mouse or despise him for not coming later.

_It wouldn't have worked anyway. _He was already forcing himself to believe that. After all, she was a mouse, a _normal _mouse, and he was a mutated freak, as well as a rat. There was no way she felt how he did, no possible way she could love him, though his heart still believed otherwise. _How did this even happen? _He didn't even know her, but unfortunately he knew her pain all too well.

He never told anybody, but Justin had been all but married when he'd been captured by NIMH. Her name was Alina, and he'd made love to her, almost like an experiment, and she'd gotten pregnant. The night before he'd planned on asking, he'd gone out to enjoy one last night of childhood, playing with his friends like he had when the business had started. He'd told them of his plan, then minutes later the nets had come down, stealing him from his old life, thrusting him into a strange new world. He would never know that Alina had given birth that night, and had died in labor, with only her parents for company. Their litter of five hadn't lived much longer. The next day his friends came by to tell them the news, but by then it was already too late.

_You didn't even love her, did you? _His conscience was arguing with him, as it had been for almost half a mile. _If you had, you would've been there. _

_I had no way of knowing, _he argued, then sighed. _But you're right…she was just an experiment that went too far._

_How do I know it won't be the same with Elizabeth? _It asked. _You abandoned her too, didn't you?_

_Screw off, will you? It's not like I had a choice in the matter!_

_With Alina, you did, _it informed him. _You could have _stayed_ with her that night, then maybe she wouldn't have died._

_I shouldn't have used her! _The rat shouted in his head. _I know that now, but I was young then!_

_You're young now, aren't you?_

He scoffed, quietly enough not to be head. _Yeah, thanks to NIMH!_

_And that's a bad thing? _His conscience was relentless. _Come to think of it, you could have stayed with Elizabeth, too._

_Yeah, after knowing her one day? She would've thought I was nuts!_

_You're the one arguing with yourself…_

_Shut up. Besides, it wouldn't have worked anyway._

_And just _how_ do you know that? She seemed pretty into you._

He scoffed again, a bit more loudly. _So is every girl I meet. _

The voice seemed to laugh. _Face it, you're irresistible._

Justin rolled his eyes, staring at the clouds. They'd been there since the night before, but no rain had fallen since midnight. The others were behind him, apparently worried. The last hour he'd been walking with slumped shoulders, staring at the ground, hands thrust in his pockets. A new bandage had been placed on his wound, this time with herbs to prevent any infection. His conscience was still berating him, and he was doing his best to ignore it. The argument was helping to vent his frustration, but he was afraid it would go too far, that he'd do something to reveal what was going on in his head. Instead he lifted his face to the sky, seeing the rays of the sun breaking through. He felt a smile form on his lips, but it instantly faded at a sound from the bushes.

He turned to the others, "Did anyone else hear that?"


	3. Chapter 2: Revelations

Elizabeth stared at the window, working on her embroidery. It had been two weeks since the rats had left, two weeks she'd been left wondering what had happened to them. She'd received no word of their safe arrival, but then they were under no obligation to do so. She sighed, staring down at the white cloth in her hands. She'd been working on a scene from her nightmares, the dreams that had haunted her since she'd seen that shadow hobbling from the abandoned rosebush. She'd heard the scientists say they'd found holes, nothing but holes and tunnels, filled with little more than garbage and ashes.

_They shouldn't have any clues now. _She could hear her children in the other room, playing with their brother. Timothy was recovering rapidly, and she knew he'd be better before too much longer. Yet she wasn't sure she wanted to make the trek to their summer home, as they had every year, but decided to ask them about it. She put down her embroidery, straightening her cape as she got to her feet. The pale, ragged piece of cloth had been a gift from Jonathan, back when they'd first met. It had been beautiful then, a deep, vivid red that reminded him of roses, of summer's greatest sunsets. She'd never known anybody so romantic.

"Children," she looked in to see the older two reading, the younger slowly falling asleep in their laps. The sight made her forget why she'd come there.

"We don't want to move," spoke Martin, quietly so he wouldn't wake Timothy. "Teresa and I already talked about it."

"What do the others think?"

Cynthia shifted, her eyes closed. "No…move," she murmured. Timmy seemed to nod in agreement.

"We like it here," said Teresa. "And besides, what if the rats come back?" by 'rats' however, she really just meant one of them. "If they want to see us, they'll know where we are."

Her mother was about to agree, when she remembered the shadow from the day before. She had a feeling she hadn't seen the last of it. In a moment she reached a decision, then sighed. "Alright, we'll stay a little while longer, but it would be best if we moved soon. We don't want the men from NIMH seeing us if they decide to come back."

"Why not?"

She shook her head. "It's better you don't know," she told them, then went back to the living room. She stared at the window, seeing small clouds drift across the sky, watching the world change as spring progressed. It was so peaceful, but she knew it was only the prelude to something drastic; it always was.

Justin sighed, feeling confused. He was sitting in his office, staring out the small window over his desk. The sun had just set, the stars coming out one by one. He rubbed at the bandages, feeling the moisture of perspiration. He wanted nothing more than for spring to be over, for summer to pass, and for fall to be done with. He wanted winter to come, so he could invite her to the valley without arousing too much suspicion. Rumors were already beginning to circulate, but he knew stopping them would be just as bad as openly confirming them.

_How can I even feel this way? _He'd asked himself that question since they'd met, repeatedly telling his heart that he knew nothing about her, that it would never work between them; but he couldn't make his soul believe it.

_I wonder how she feels…_he shook his head, then glanced down at the sheet of paper in front of him. His pen fell to the floor. Without his knowing, his random scratches had transformed into an image of her. The perfect, flowing lines did her no justice. He was about to toss it when something made him stop. It was the realization that he may never see her again. Not only was the life of a normal mouse short, it was dangerous too, and there was a good chance she would die before her time. He shivered at the thought, then tucked the picture away in the blank pages of his journal; his personal one, not the one Nicodemus had used. That one had been locked away, taken out only once a week to be updated with the progress of their colony. He stared at the book after he'd closed it, running his nails over the soft leather cover. Sullivan had given it to him, a birthday present he'd made back before they could read. He'd never gotten along with his older brother, but that day shone in his memory, as well as the night they'd escaped from their cages. The mice hadn't been the only ones to blow away.

Justin had been small then, not much heavier than a juvenile. The only reason he'd made it out alive had been Sullivan, who'd grasped his arm when the fans started up. He'd almost managed to save one of the mice, but her paw had slipped from his. Her horrified screams haunted him to this day. _That poor girl, _he thought, shaking head. _Her life was cut short…_he looked up at a knock on his door, tucking the journal back in its drawer.

"Come in," he said, barely able to keep his voice calm. A few seconds passed before Izzy entered, dressed in a short pink gown with no sleeves.

"Justin?"

"A bit cool for that, isn't?" he asked. He turned to face her, glancing at the dress. She blushed, pushing hair from her eyes.

"Well, I-I…I just thought…" she trailed off, becoming lost in his dark brown eyes. He raised an eyebrow, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. He then uttered a low sigh.

"Isabella," his words were slow, his tone deliberate. "Listen, I know how you feel about me, and I've been meaning to tell you…" he ran a hand through his hair, wondering how he could say it. He breathed deeply, staring into her wide, eager face. When at last he spoke again, his voice was barely above a whisper. "T-There's someone else."

Her face fell. "W-What?"

"There's someone else," he repeated, more firmly.

"Who?" her eyes shone with tears, but she did her best to stay composed. "Justin, who is it?"

He sighed again. "It's…Elizabeth…"

"Elizabeth?" she looked slightly confused. "You mean that…" she gasped, then giggled. "So _that's_ why you were acting so strangely…"

He startled, staring open-mouthed at her. "What? You knew?"

"Justin, I'm not stupid," she sat on a plain stool. "And I'm also not in love with you."

"Then, why were you…"

"Sullivan didn't tell you?"

Justin shook his head. "Tell me what?"

"Oh, I forgot you two didn't talk…" she tapped her mouth, then shook her head. "Sullivan was my father," she admitted. "My mother died giving birth to me."

Justin was stunned into silence. Isabella, the girl he'd thought was in love with him, was his niece? "Why didn't he ever tell me?" he asked, leaning forward. "And why the _hell_ did you act like that around me?"

"Why most girls do," she said, smiling. "I wanted to get your attention, and dad was always talking about telling you, but he never worked up the courage, apparently. And now that he's gone…" she trailed off, suddenly sobbing into her hands. Justin didn't know what to think. This girl he'd thought was infatuated with him, was his brother's daughter? The knowledge struck like a body blow, knocking the wind out of him. He sat there, speechless, able to do little more than stare as her tears subsided, as she lifted her head to reveal reddened brown eyes, Sullivan's eyes.

"Izzy…" he stood, resting a hand on her shoulder. In a minute she looked up at him, smiling through her tears.

"I'm not blaming you," she managed. She wiped at her eyes. "He gave his life to save yours, and Mrs. Brisby's…he got his revenge for Jenner killing Nicodemus," she stopped again, rising to her feet. "He gave his life to make things right…and I'm proud of that."

Justin stared at her. She _couldn't_ have been lying if she was acting this way, thinking so much like the brother he'd lost. He looked away, fighting to swallow tears of his own. But when he looked back, the child was gone, the door shut.


	4. Chapter 3: First of Four

Another month had passed since the rats had left, and Elizabeth still hadn't come to terms with the fact. Her children were healthy, their lives peaceful, but she was torn between staying with their routine, or packing up and moving to Thorn Valley, to be with the friends she missed so dearly. Her children had asked more than once when they could leave, but she had always been too distracted to reply. She watched them from her perch on the house, hearing their laughter, smiling when she saw them.

_Thank God they're all right, _she thought, staring at the sky. There were no clouds in sight, the hue a deep and even blue. She knew they'd have to leave eventually, but couldn't decide which time would be right. It was already spring, nearly summer, with most of the animals having already left for the woods. She figured she didn't want to go because of what had happened, because she now knew her husband's secret. She found herself wondering why he hadn't wanted to tell her, why he had lied to her about half of his life.

_I was afraid you would leave me…_his voice echoed in her mind, making her cry. She suddenly felt like she was betraying him. But then there was a soft touch to her tears, and they instantly stopped. _You aren't betraying me, _he told her. A warmth in her heart made her think of his smile. _You're allowing your heart to guide you. _Elizabeth closed her eyes, seeing his face in a cloud of mist.

"Jonathan…" her voice was a whisper. But before she could touch him he vanished, the cry of a hawk breaking through her thoughts. She screaming, watching its shadow fall, a smaller one leaping from its back. She'd just dropped to the ground when the bird returned, screeching horribly. Only this time a rope dangled from it, and the smaller form leapt up and grasped it tightly, his other hand wrapped around her eldest son's wrist. Martin was fighting, tears streaming from his eyes. He cried out for her, knowing there was nothing she could do. The other three came running, watching the creature vanish, their eyes wide with horror.

"Mommy!" Cynthia tugged at her mother's arm. "Martin kidnapped!"

Elizabeth didn't reply. She was too busy watching the sky, fighting tears of her own. The four of them stared until the bird had vanished, Teresa's voice breaking the silence.

"I'm telling Justin," she turned to the house, motioning for the others to follow her. Mrs. Brisby came to her senses once they had gone, wishing it were just a bad dream. She bit her lip, feeling pain. She was anything but asleep.

"Children," seconds later she stood in the doorway, her face set. "I'm going to look for your brother. Stay here."

"But…mommy…" Cynthia tried going to her, but Timothy held her back. She gazed with wide brown eyes at her mother, forced to watch as the mouse disappeared, unable to shake the feeling that they'd never see her again.

(****)

Elizabeth moved quickly through the undergrowth, watching for signs of that giant bird. It had flown east, toward the river, the opposite direction of the rats' new settlement. All the while she looked, she found herself wondering who had taken her son, what the motive could possibly be. Try as she might, she couldn't think of anybody, stranger or otherwise, who'd want to hurt her; anyone _alive_, that is.

_This is impossible, _she told herself, shoving aside a wide leaf. But it wasn't the kidnapper she wondered at. Her jaw dropped when she saw that she'd already reached the river, even though she'd only been going a few minutes. She wandered cautiously to the bank, the entire time watching for trouble. She was about to turn away when something caught her eye, something green floating in the azure waters. She grabbed a twig, catching the thing in its branches. A gasp fell from her lips when she saw what it was: a small scrap of Martin's shirt. The realization sent ice through her veins, her body shaking, nearly convulsing.

_No…_she thought. The cloth fell from nerveless fingers. She backed slowly away. _No…this can't be happening! _Her breath suddenly heavy, she whipped around, running headlong into the forest, failing to blink the tears from her eyes. So it _was _true. Her eldest child had just been kidnapped, and as much as she wanted to, she knew there was nothing she could do.

_Oh dear God…_

(****)

Meanwhile, Teresa was busy trying to decide what to write. She didn't know how to word his letter to Justin, the rat she'd heard about so much in the past few weeks. She wasn't even sure the creature existed, but was willing to try anything if it meant finding her brother. She scratched at her ear, hearing Cynthia cry in the other room, Timothy all but failing to calm her. From the sound of his voice, the boy was barely keeping back sobs of his own.

_How do I do this? _She let the pencil fall from her hand, running her claws through her hair. She had no idea how the rats would react, or if they would just ignore the note altogether. She figured they wouldn't, after all her parents had done for them, but there was always a possibility. _I'll just be straight about it. _She took the pen back up, carefully scrawling even words across the page.

'_-Justin, I know you probably didn't expect to hear from us, but we need your help!' _she stopped to stare at it, barely resisting the urge to crumble the page and toss it aside. _'Martin's been kidnapped, and we need you to help us find him!' _she stopped again, adding as an afterthought,_ 'I'm afraid this is just the beginning, so please hurry!' _ She didn't sign her name, figuring they would know who had sent it. She rolled it into a tight tube, tying it with dark blue thread. The only thing she needed now was a way to send it. Her eyes shifted to the small crystal she'd found the day before, and a thoughtful smile crossed her lips. _That could work…_

She grasped it, flashing it in the sun as she walked outside. She was hoping to catch the attention of her mother's friend Jeremy, a scatterbrained crow who lived near the farm. The bird came by every few days, asking if he could do anything for them, if he could take them anywhere. He and his wife, Tiffany, lived in a tree at the farm's northern edge, and were expecting their first brood. From what she knew, he wasn't allowed anywhere near the nest until they hatched, unless he learned to calm himself down.

_He _is _getting better, though, _the mouse admitted silently. She looked up as a shadow passed over her, taking a small piece of charcoal from her pocket. She then settled in an old log, hastily scribbling another line of text: _'By the time you get this, I fear I might have been taken too.' _She signed her name this time, rolling the letter back up. She glanced in all directions before going on, dashing to every hiding place she could find. After another hour she reached the tall grass, and felt safe enough to move more freely. She could see Jeremy's tree, but something compelled her to venture to the thresher Ages had lived in. It felt as though the rusted shell were a portal, drawing her into an unknown world. She'd almost reached the thresh hold when she stopped, shaking her head fiercely.

_Knock it off! _She turned and dashed from it, heading straight for the tall oak. _You wanna get captured too? _She stopped at the tree, hiding in a knothole at the base while she caught her breath. Again she peered around before emerging, making sure she hadn't been followed. She looked up, seeing the nest in the higher branches, grasping the note with her teeth before climbing.

(****)

"Children, where's you're sister?" Elizabeth was worried. Teresa had been gone for almost three hours. Timothy looked up from the book he'd been reading, gently moving a sleeping Cynthia from his lap.

"She went to find Jeremy," he said, standing up. He'd grown greatly in the weeks since his illness, and was almost as tall as his mother. "She wrote a letter for Justin, to tell him what's going on."

"I'm back!" As if on cue, Teresa jogged back into the living room. "I gave it to Jeremy," she said, not seeing Elizabeth. "He's already on his way."

Cynthia stirred in her sleep, but didn't wake up. Timothy brought the girl to their room, putting her to bed. He returned in time to see Elizabeth scolding her daughter.

"You should have told me," the mouse said angrily. "You're brother's already been taken…I don't want you to be as well!"

"I know, and I'm sorry," Teresa bowed her head, staring at her feet. "I just wanted to help."

"I know you did, sweetie," Mrs. Brisby's mood changed quickly. "But it's not safe out there." Then she sighed. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay inside for today, and you'll have to help me with the dishes after supper."

"Yes, mother," Teresa moved to the kitchen, sitting at the table and burying her face in her arms.

* * *

><p><em>I originally had Tim write the note, but it sounded like something Teresa would say<em> (and_ besides, Timothy _always _writes the letters_), _so I switched it up._


	5. Chapter 4: The Truth

_Our computer is showing the "blue screen of death", as mom calls it, and I was worried I wouldn't be able to post this chapter. But I have it, and I hope you like twists of fate!_

* * *

><p>Justin was training when the note arrived, his blade locked with that of Austin, the only one who rivaled his skill. He'd been the leader for all of two weeks, before witnessing yet another of the Stone's many miracles. He remembered watching in awe as Nicodemus rose from the rubble, the age having been sucked from his body. At first, Justin was convinced he'd been dreaming, but then Nicodemus had punched him in the shoulder, assuring the rat he was awake. He'd then asked for his old position back. Justin had refused but, after much persuasion, had decided to return as captain of the guard, but had promised he would take charge of the colony if anything happened.<p>

"Justin!" Kyle all but leapt through the doors, a piece of paper crumpled in his tight fist. The two rats stopped grappling, both staring at him as though he'd gone mad. Kyle stopped to catch his breath, bent over with his hands on his knees. He then pulled an inhaler from his pocket, breathing deeply when he put it to his lips. After that he caught his breath quickly. "A note, from the Brisbys!"

"What?" Justin's blade fell from his grasp, but he ignored the clatter as he snatched the page; his eyes widened as they scanned the even words, jaw dropping in shock. "Martin's been kidnapped."

"What?" Austin looked over his friend's shoulder. "By who?" he stared at Kyle.

"The bird that brought it didn't say," he explained. "But it did tell me there've been strange things prowling the farm at night, almost like they're looking for something."

Justin couldn't believe it. Why would anyone want to harm the Brisbys, unless…"Oh, God…"

"Justin?" Austin grasped his arm, seeing the color drain from his face. "You feeling alright?"

"I have to find Nicodemus," he replied, almost to himself. He re-crumbled the page in his fist, dashing in the hall.

"Nic!" his leader's office was on the other side of the colony, and Justin had gone the entire distance in a full sprint. Normally, such a thing would have exhausted him, but adrenaline was pounding through his veins, his mind racing with fear and confusion. He pounded fiercely on the door. "Nicodemus!"

"My God, what the hell is it?" the grey creature looked like he'd just woken up, his hair disheveled, his clothes hastily thrown on. But his attitude changed when he saw the captain, the terror screaming in his dark eyes. "Justin? What's wrong?"

Justin took a minute to calm himself, fighting to keep his voice steady. "The Brisbys are in danger," he said, and held out the note. "They're being kidnapped, one by one!"

The older rat scanned it, pulling his companion inside. "I thought this would happen," he said.

"Wha…what do you mean?" Justin's legs collapsed from under him, and he fell to the floor. "You…you knew?"

"In a way I did," Nicodemus spoke gravely, eyes taking on a strange light. He knelt on the floor, grasping his friend's shaking shoulders. "You know what happened at the farm, correct?"

"How could I forget…" the guard knew forgetting was the one thing he wouldn't do. That night he'd lost his home, his brother, found and lost his heart. "But what does…"

"Elizabeth used the Stone," Nic pulled away, but stayed kneeling. "And when she did, she unleashed incredible power." He paused to let it sink in. "The blast was enough to bring people back from the dead, namely her children and me, but I'm afraid that Jenner was also revived."

"But what about Sullivan?" the guard was suddenly angry. "If the power brought you back, then why not my brother?"

Nic could only shake his head. "Your brother had a fatal heart condition," he said, gently as he could. "And he would have died within weeks."

"But…how could it…"

"When Jonathan perished, I used my magic to imbue the gem with his soul. I then gave it to Mrs. Brisby, knowing that she alone would be able to wield such power."

"But, why?"

"You knew of Jonathan's fears, didn't you?"

Justin nodded.

"He created the Stone in the hope that it would give his bride the abilities and genes that we do, to allow her to stay with him. The only problem…was that the process to do so could only take place _after _he was dead."

"So…Jon committed suicide?"

Nic shook his head. "No, but he did know when his death would be coming, and asked that I take care of it, of her."

"And now that she's used it," Justin's heart grew hopeful. "She'll live as long as we do?"

His leader smiled. "You seem excited with the idea."

The guard's smile instantly faded. He coughed, looking to the side. He looked back when Nic laughed, staring angrily at him. "I don't see what's so funny."

"Your feelings for her were obvious from the start," Nic was still smiling, but it was kinder now. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes, but…how is that even possible? How could I…"

"Her heart is pure," said his friend. "And it shows. She has a bravery she's not aware of, but she can still tap into it, whenever she needs to." He stopped, knowing there was more, using his powers to make the young man utter the truth.

"She's unable to hate anyone," Justin told him, completely unaware of the spell. "She's the sweetest person I've ever known, and…"

"Yes?"

"And…she's beautiful, lovelier than anything in this world!" he heard what he said, and a hand flew to his lips. He then glared hatefully at Nicodemus. "Keep your enchantments to yourself," he ordered, rising to his feet. He was a head taller, and strongly built. His leader backed away, knowing how his temper was.

"I'm sorry…" the creature said nervously. "My curiosity got the better of me."

Justin scoffed, bringing their attention back to the note. "Elizabeth's going to come here," he said. "I recommend we start searching for the children now, so we'll have at least some news for her when she arrives."

Without waiting for a reply, he turned and strode back into the hall.

He was still worrying about it later that night, lying in his bed and staring out the window. Those dreams he'd had as a child were suddenly making sense, and he didn't like much of the future they painted. He knew it was Jenner taking the children, also that there was nothing he could do to stop it, as of now. He knew what would happen down to the last detail, and his heart raced when he reached thoughts of Elizabeth. Justin could almost feel her warmth, her small body wrapped tightly in his arms; her soft kisses greeting him whenever he came home.

_I'll stop this,_ he promised her. _I promise I'll stop this, or die trying._


	6. Chapter 5: A Mother's Pain

_I was planning on not updating until I got another review, but I didn't want anybody dying from suspense. I wouldn't get any reads that way, would I?_

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was panting when she awoke, having dreamt of an ecstasy she hadn't felt since her husband's death. Her mouth nearly watered at the thought of that creature. She hadn't seen his face, but he'd been strong, more so than Jonathan, his embrace the sweetest thing she'd ever felt. She remembered the fire when he'd kissed her, the captivating heat of his body pressed against hers. The last thing she recalled before waking up was his eyes, his loving gaze that was so dark and mysterious. <em>But where have I seen them before?<em>

She turned to face the window, seeing the sky was still dark. She still wasn't sure how she felt about Justin, the one who had saved her, more than once, who had protected her in so many ways. She sighed, again recalling their short talk in the library. She'd trusted him with so much, without thinking twice. He was just so caring, so gentle and so easy to talk to. Recalling that made her remember Isabella, Justin's niece, who'd explained to her that he was one of the most sought-after guys in the community. She'd figured out quickly that it was more than just his looks. He was truly a kind and tender soul.

_But he can be dangerous, too. _She was forced to recall their last few hours together, when he'd saved her from Jenner. He'd handled his blade as though it were paper, able to fight back even with the evil rat's full weight upon him. It surprised her, since he was so thin, and the thought made her laugh. Her heart longed to see him again, to see how much he had changed, what he doing to lead his new home.

_My children are more important._ In that brief respite she'd completely forgotten the issue at hand, what she was going to do to find her missing child. She just hoped she'd be able to handle what the future brought, no matter what path it decided to take. With that, she fell back into a troubled sleep.

She awoke again at Cynthia's cry. The little girl dashed in her room, holding a shred of cloth in her hands. "R-Resa gone, mommy," she sobbed.

"What?" Elizabeth rubbed her eyes, forgetting her cape as she knelt before her youngest child. "Cynthia, what do you mean, your sister's gone?"

"That big birdie came back," she pointed to the window. "It swoopded down and taked Resa. Then it dropped this." She held out the cloth, which was in fact a piece of Teresa's pink hair ribbon. Elizabeth's eyes stung with tears, but she dared not break down. She couldn't, not now.

"Children," she said, grabbing her cape from its hook. She tied it firmly around her slim neck. Timothy peeked in from the other room. "Get your things. We're going to Thorn Valley."

They cheered, and she set out to get her friend Jeremy. But she wouldn't get the chance. Moments after she exited her house, a large, heavy object struck her skull, knocking her to the ground and in to a world of darkness.

(****)

It felt like days had passed before she awoke, gasping in the night. The air was chill. Her head ached from the wound she'd received, but she paid it no mind as she rushed back inside, only to find the house in a shambles, her two remaining children nowhere to be found. Eyes filling with tears, she dashed back into the dark, only to have a trap form around her, A form in black grasped the handle, inserting a small hose into the only exit. It pushed a strange, foul-smelling smoke in her face, its green hue all but blending with the black plastic walls. She began panting, falling first to her knees, then to her stomach. She held herself up with her hands, liquid falling down her face as she once more fell unconscious.

(****)

Justin gasped, eyes wide. He glanced around wildly in fear, heart pounding in his chest. His muscles were clenched and sweat was dripping from his hair. He was in his room, having just suffered a nightmare. It involved Elizabeth, and had started out so beautifully. They'd been together, in a placid place far from any other creatures. They'd been lying on the grassy bank of a small stream, both stripped to fur. She'd been frightened of him, backing away, but then she'd heard his voice, and she'd instantly changed.

Her slim, tender body had fallen in his arms; their lips meeting thoroughly as he'd prepared to make love to her. He'd been on his knees, holding her easily, his gaze locked with hers. But then her face had frozen, beauty melting to reveal an undead monster, with freezing claws and gleaming teeth. He'd tried to back away, but it was stronger than he was. Its eyes had been red, pulsating like the Stone itself. Her loving caress had turned vile, the scent wicked. Then its lips had touched his.

He'd felt his life leave him, forced to watch as his fur turned grey, as his limbs grew thin and brittle. His flesh dissolved, but he remained consious, seeing his bones boil and evaporate, his scream echoing around him as what little remained plunged into hell. The last thing he saw before flames was her face, once again young and beautiful, but with a look of pure evil.

_What could it mean? _He tossed his sheets aside, knowing he wouldn't sleep again, curling up so his head rested on his knees. He was shaking, with cold and with fear, wishing feverously for an embrace he knew would never come.


	7. Chapter 6: Arrival

_I've haven't updated lately, but I've got a reason! Our computer has shown the 'Blue Screen of Death' twice in the past few months, and I haven't been able to get online! Well, I'm here now and I'm putting up four chapters tonight! :D!_

* * *

><p>Elizabeth watched as Timothy was carried off. She'd been dropped in front of her house that morning, waking up just in time to hear her child scream as a hawk grasped him in its talons. The bird had shirked in pain when she'd bitten it, but it had simply shaken her off and continued on its way, blood dripping from several small wounds above its left foot.<p>

"Timothy!" she reached out in vain, watching the bird disappear. Cynthia was still asleep, wrapped tightly in her blankets as she blocked out the sounds of the conscious world. The mother mouse sobbed into her arms, screaming in her head, screaming questions that had no answers. Her husband's voice was absent now, replaced by a piercing silence. Her tears ran for what felt like hours, the well running dry when the sun beat fully down upon her. The warmth reminded her of that man from her dreams, his body pressed against hers. It reminded her not to lose hope, that there were still people to help her.

_I've got to get to the valley! _With that thought she leapt to her feet, going quickly into her tiny house. She woke Cynthia, telling her to pack for a long journey. She then put a mirror in the doorway of her home. Jeremy had given it to her weeks earlier, telling her to signal him with it if she ever needed help. She then went about getting her things together, and had been preparing to seal the house when there was a scratching sound, as though some animal were scarping its claws against the roof of her home. She went out to investigate, leaving Cynthia in her room. Jeremy was there, holding the mirror in one of his big yellow feet.

"Hey, Mrs. B," he said anxiously. "Is everything alright?"

"Jeremy," the mouse's voice was pleading. "You have to take me to Thorn Valley, as soon as possible!"

"What!" his jaw dropped, and he hopped about in agitation. "What for? What's happened?"

Elizabeth fought not to break down. "Three of my children have been kidnapped, and I'm afraid Cynthia's next!"

"I have to tell Tiffany," he said, preparing to fly. He let the mirror fall to the ground. "Use this again when you're ready!" he flew off, promising to be back soon. Elizabeth dove back inside, only to find the bedroom window shattered, her youngest child nowhere to be found. She searched everywhere she could, heart beating wildly. She could taste acid in the back of her throat, but she forced it down, wiping the tears that blurred her vision. She searched until the sun went down, but still there was no sign.

_Oh, God, _she thought, helpless. _Oh dear God! _She fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands. She'd wandered all the way to the farmer's house, finding out only that Dragon had been put to sleep, and that the farmer and his family were planning on adopting a kitten from the humane society. The young mother collapsed in the soil beneath the kitchen floor, struggling to keep her sobs quiet. She remained that way until she fainted from exhaustion, lying unconscious until the roar of a motor shook the ground beneath her.

_W-Where am I? _It was late in the morning, almost eleven, and she was still beneath the farmhouse. The night before came back with roaring clarity, but she forced the tears from her eyes. She was done crying, ready to do something about it. She made her way quickly to the cinderblock, blocking up the entrances and chimney, pulling a dying leaf over her broken window. She then signaled Jeremy, careful to stay hidden until she knew it was him.

"Mrs. B, what happened?" he spoke before he had landed, falling gracefully to his feet. "I was expecting your signal yesterday and-"

"I know, Jeremy," she said, fighting the urge to cry. She climbed skillfully on his back, holding her pack in her teeth until she reached the string tied around his neck. She tied the loose ends around her waist, clutching the sack in her lap, closing her eyes tightly shut as he took off. Once in the air she opened them, seeing the black mountains that circled the rats' new home. She silently began crying again, burying her face in her cape.

(****)

Justin walked with his hands clasped behind him, face tilted to the ground. He was having trouble believing what Teresa had told him, that the Brisby children were being kidnapped one by one. But he didn't think she'd lie about such a thing. The main problem was figuring out who was behind it. The only person he could think of who'd have the motive for this was Jenner, and the creature had been dead for months.

_Or has he? _His mind switched to another train of thought. Nicodemus had died that night on the farm, but had come back when Elizabeth had used the Stone to save her children. Not only that, he'd become even younger than he had been at NIMH. Had the magic had the same effect on Jenner? But he didn't get a chance to ponder the point.

Steel sang as he drew his blade, seeing a large, dark shape appear over the mountains. It seemed to be preparing to land, gliding to the ground a few yards from where he stood. Justin gripped the handle tightly, sprinting the distance, preparing to fight if he had to. But then his body jerked to a stop. It wasn't a hostile creature at all, but the crow he had met a few weeks before, when he'd received Teresa's note. A breath leapt from his parted jaws, sword falling from nerveless fingers. The resulting thud caused both creatures to freeze, the smaller one gasping in shock.

"Justin!" he knew that voice, running forward as she did. They met in the middle, Justin taking her happily in his arms. She clung to him, burying her face in his chest, shaking.

"Elizabeth," he pulled her away to stare in her eyes, seeing the tears staining her cheeks. His voice instantly failed him. He hadn't noticed until now how much she had changed, how different she felt. He set the mouse back on her feet, keeping his hands on her back. His eyes traveled down her figure, taking in her curved hips, her slim waist, the gentle sweep of dark hair at her shoulders. But then his gaze slipped to her face, and he was struck breathless. Her beauty had increased a hundred-fold, her eyes now the purest blue he'd ever seen. "Y-You've…changed."

She blushed without smiling, staring down at his feet. She'd been equally struck at his appearance, how his dark eyes glimmered so much like the man's in her dream. She ran her hands down his shirt, feeling the contours of his chest underneath; she moved closer to the firm beat of his heart. She felt his hand run through her hair, slip down her cheek, then grasp her chin, tilting her face back until she stared in his eyes.

"Where are the children?" he asked, not seeing them. She started crying again, his touch coming to smooth her tears.

"Th-They're gone," she managed to whisper. "A-All four of them…"

"What?"

"They're gone," she sobbed into his chest, clutching tightly to his shirt. Justin stared at Jeremy from the corner of his eye. The bird was walking slowly toward the lake, as though content to wait as long as he needed to. In another minute he vanished from view, and the young captain turned back to the girl in his arms.

"Come with me," he said suddenly. He held her hands tightly in his. "We'll find them, I promise."

(****)

Nicodemus watched this all from his globe, a smaller version of the oracle that had been destroyed when the scientists discovered to rosebush. He knew at once what had happened, who was really behind this terrible happening. But the lines of fate prevented him from telling them, or anybody. He sighed as the image faded, able to feel every beat of Justin's heart, hear every thought that ran through his mind. The younger rat was the only thing keeping his leader alive, the very forces of their lives intertwined when they'd been exposed to the Stone's power.

The red gem hung around his neck now, the light matching his own pulse. He could still smell Jonathan's scent infused with the gold, recalling what the mouse had done to ensure his wife's future, unknowing of all it would cause.

"Tread cautiously," he whispered to them. Their image had reappeared, with Elizabeth once more in tears. "For this is only the beginning…"

* * *

><p><em>But the real twists come later. You'll see...<em>


	8. Chapter 7: End of Secrets

Elizabeth shuddered. She and Isabella had been talking for an hour, Justin having been called to his other duties. He'd been reluctant to go, staring at the mouse with pain in his eyes. Only when his niece ensured her safety did he depart, hoping neither had seen the blush beneath his fur.

"There are times I wish he wasn't my uncle," the younger rat said now, giggling. They were alone in the bathhouse, soaking in the warm, milky water. "He's so cute!"

Elizabeth smiled. "He _is_ handsome," she agreed. She stared at her hands, moving her slim fingers through the water.

"What?" Izzy looked curious, then devious. "Wait a minute…you don't, well, _like_ him, do you?"

The mouse colored. "A-As a friend, yes," she stammered. "Although…"

"You _do _like him!" Izzy almost shouted it. Elizabeth hesitated then, shocked into silence, slowly nodded.

"H-He's just so…"

"So what?" Izzy grabbed her hand. "What do you like about him, Lizzie?"

"H-He's just so…kind," she began. She could feel her face flaming. "H-He's also patient, and sweet, and…" she trailed off. "I love him."

"Then you should tell him!" Isabella's face was glowing. "You should tell him how you feel, while you still have a chance!"

The mouse considered it, then shook her head. "No," she whispered. "I-It could never work between us…I-I'm just a field mouse…"

"He doesn't care," Izzy gripped her hand. "He really doesn't, Elizabeth," she paused, then decided to say it. "He admitted to me how he feels about you, and you won't believe what he told me!"

"What?" despite her best efforts, she still sounded excited.

"He's loved you since the moment he saw you, but he wasn't sure you felt the same way…you should tell him."

Elizabeth gasped. He loved her? Her heart started soaring, but then it fell painfully back to earth. "No, I can't tell him," she said. She shook her head fiercely. "I-I shouldn't even feel this way…I'm dishonoring Jonathan's memory…"

She started sobbing, climbing from the bath and snatching her cape from its hook. The motion tore a large hole in the pale cloth, but she paid it no mind as she ran through the back door, going blindly as she sobbed into her hands. She didn't stop until she'd reached a tree, and buried her face in the old, rough bark. She couldn't believe her heart had betrayed her. She'd sworn to stay loyal to Jonathan, even after death, and now here she was, full of feelings for his best friend, a man who wasn't even her species. She cried over the futility of the situation, the uselessness of her love for him, especially when her children were in such grave danger. She stayed there until dusk, exhaustion pulling her into a dark, dreamless sleep.

(****)

She was still there when she awoke the next morning. Her dark hair was matted, tangled with twigs and leaves, her fur and clothes in a similar state. She looked around in frightened shock, realizing she wasn't at home, but then the day before came back to her, especially when she'd admitted her true feelings for Justin to his niece.

_How can fate be this cruel? _She drew her knees to her chest, burying her face in her arms. She cried silently, begging her husband's forgiveness, when suddenly his voice entered her mind.

_You aren't betraying me, _he told her. _I've already told you that._

_I know, but, _she stopped, sensing someone's presence. _I still…_

"Elizabeth?" the voice snapped her back. She turned to see him, worry coating his features. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

She sniffed, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "It's just…"

"I know," he knelt beside her, taking her hand. "We're still doing all we can to find them."

The mouse stared at him, then suddenly moved closer. She lowered her head softly to his chest, feeling his arm fall around her. "I…spoke with Isabella."

"I know," he wiped water from her cheek, tilting her chin back with his hand. "Why would you think you're betraying his memory?"

"B-Because-" she couldn't find the reason why, and slowly shook her head. "I don't know."

He sighed. "Elizabeth, there's something I need to tell you."

She didn't reply.

"Jonathan spoke to me a few days before he died, saying that, if anything happened to him, he wanted me to watch over you, to make sure none of you had a similar fate."

She still said nothing, but the look in her eyes gave him the courage he needed.

"There's something else, too," he continued. "It's about the Stone."

"What is it?"

He stopped, thinking of the best way to put it. "He created it out of fear, hoping that it could somehow grant you with the genes and abilities we have, so he could be with you. What he didn't realize was, that in order for it to have that effect, his spirit would have to enter it, and that could only be done after his death."

"So, he…" she couldn't find the words.

"That same day, he spoke with Nicodemus, telling him what to do if the time ever came, but none of us were prepared when the time actually came."

"But how could a jewel," she shook her head. "How could a jewel have made me that way?"

He shrugged. "When the magic's unleashed, it becomes infused with the soul of the user. The same can be said for any spirits trapped within it."

She stopped breathing, and a moment passed before she gasped again. "Justin, ever since that night on the farm, I've heard Jonathan's voice, I've felt his spirit; does that mean I…"

He nodded, smiling softly. "You've become one of us, Elizabeth," he explained. "Just like he wanted."

She stared at him, suddenly feeling like she'd lost control of her body. She reached up, putting her hand on his cheek, feeling his embrace tighten around her. Their faces grew closer until, before either of them knew it, their lips had touched.

(****)

A small form watched this from the woods, smiling at the scene before them. They felt their body slowly fade, being called back to the power keeping them alive. Soon the figure vaporized completely, reappearing in a large, dimly lit chamber. They turned, kneeling before a large orb. Its red light was pulsating. "Did you complete your task?" the voice within it questioned. They nodded.

"Yes, sir. I saw him with the field mouse. There are as you said they were."

"Excellent," the orb brightened. "And now, see to our guests, make sure they are comfortable. We will need them to finish this."

The figure rose from their obedient crouch, keeping their head bowed to the floor. "Yes, sir."

Once they had left, the light in the orb took on a new shape, that of a mouse. He turned to the west, facing Thorn Valley, sighing in fear as he saw what was to come, who would have to be sacrificed. But then he smiled, realizing that everything was going according to plan. _It's only a matter of time._

(****)

Justin pulled away, slowly, reluctantly, staring into her eyes. He sighed happily, resting his forehead against hers. Elizabeth only backed away, still thinking of betrayal.

"I can't do this," she told him. "I'm sorry."

She turned to run, feeling his hand curl around hers. "Your husband knew this would happen," he told her. She turned to stare at him. "He knew I'd fallen in love with you."

"What are you saying?" she asked. "Jonathan was…gone before we even met."

"He told us about you," the rat spoke nervously. "At first he didn't notice, but then I let something slip."

"And that was?"

He felt his face heat, but coughed away his embarrassment. "I told him I'd seen you, and what effect it had on me."

"When did you-?"

"It…It was a few days after your marriage," he ran a hand through his hair. "I'd gone with a few of the other guards to see Ages, and I fell behind. I'd heard you, and the sound put me in a trance. I followed your voice," he continued. "To the stream. It was the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen."

She'd just risen from under the water, droplets shining like liquid diamonds in the sun's rays, a halo of light surrounding her perfect form. She brushed the hair from her face, turning when her name was called.

"Elizabeth!" it was Jonathan, the mouse she loved, her husband. She went to him, moving gracefully through the water, stopping in his arms. He smiled, stroking her cheek, kissing her with such passion that Justin could feel it from his hiding place.

"That was all I needed," he said now, holding her close. "After that brief look I'd been captured, but let's just say Jon wasn't exactly thrilled to find out I'd fallen in love with his wife."

"So, that day in the rosebush…" she trailed off.

He shrugged. "I knew you'd think I was crazy, telling you the truth the day we met, but I came close enough to it."

"What do you mean?"

His face colored. "You don't remember?"

She shook her head. "What?"

"In the library," he clarified. "We would've kissed had Ages not come in."

She blushed as well. "Oh, that. I'd completely forgotten."

He put an arm around her. "We've been searching for your children since we got Teresa's note," he explained. "But I'm afraid we haven't found anything that would point to their whereabouts."

She sniffed. "I figured as much. The creatures who took them came on birds, so there'd be no way to track them."

He looked thoughtful. "Would you be able to recognize the bird if you saw it again?"

She hesitated. "I don't know, but I think I could."

(****)

He brought her to the library, taking out a warn book with a brown cover. It didn't have a title, but inside were hand-drawn illustrations of birds, from the Acadian flycatcher to the zebra swallowtail. She flipped through most of the pages quickly, going straight to the 'R's. She turned a few more, then pointed to an image.

"That one," she said, then looked at the name. "The Red-tailed hawk."

"We've had a few problems with those ourselves," he mused, then was struck by something. "You read that rather quickly."

She looked away. "I-I fell in a trap while I looked for Timothy. A gas was pumped inside, and I fell asleep. I woke up when it got dark, and I didn't notice anything different until I glanced at a book Timmy was working on. Before I knew what'd happened, I'd read the whole thing."

He stared at her, unable to keep his jaw from dropping. "NIMH…"


	9. Chapter 8: Conscious

Voices were slurred when he came to, his vision blurry. He felt someone grip his hand, groaning when the sun's light hit him. "What…happened?"

His niece moved closer, using a damp cloth to wipe the sweat from his forehead. "You passed out after visiting Nicodemus," she explained. "You've been in a coma for days."

"Days!" he shot up, ignoring the nauseas feeling the movement caused. He was suddenly panting, staring down at his bare chest. "So, all that, with Elizabeth and the children, was a dream?"

She looked confused, handing him fresh clothes. "What do you mean?"

He told her about his dream as he dressed, going down to the last detail. At first she looked shocked, then thoughtful. "I think Nic cast a spell on you," she said at last. "Elizabeth arrived this morning, and she told us what happened to her family, and to her. It was exactly as you said."

Justin shook his head. "I told that guy to keep his enchantments to himself," he muttered. "Elizabeth's in the valley?" he asked, the words suddenly registering. "Where is she?"

"Austin's giving her a tour, but he told me to get him if you woke up. Do you want to see her?"

He nodded before he realized what he was doing. In a few minutes she returned with the mouse in tow. She looked just like she had in his vision.

"Justin," she cried the moment she saw him. He sat up straight as she ran, taking her in his arms as she buried her face in his chest. In a few seconds he tilted her chin back with his hand.

"Elizabeth," she hadn't noticed how close they were, but moved away when she felt his breath on her lips.

"You've changed."

She blushed without smiling. "Worry does that," she whispered, wiping her eyes. He ran a hand through her hair, smiling.

"We'll find your children," he said, taking her hands. "I promise."

She didn't respond, letting her hands run freely down his chest. "You've changed too," she hissed, noting the shock of hair at his brow. His clothes had changed too, so that she hardly recognized him. His white shirt had two ties criss-crossing a small "V" at the neckline, the sleeves covering half his upper arm. Pulled over this was a sleeveless tan vest, closed with two small clasps down the front. Its collar was a much larger "V", a hood pulled down around his shoulders. Wrapped around his wrists were leather bands the shade of his eyes, ending halfway to his elbow. He looked much younger this way, and she liked the effect.

"Not the right choice for a leader, though," she mused, recalling his new position. He chuckled.

"I'm still captain of the guard," he said, again pulling her close. "You brought Nicodemus back to life with the Stone," he continued. "You sucked the old age right out of him."

She giggled, smoothing out a small wrinkle in her cape. It was the only thing about her that hadn't changed, but did nothing to subdue her beauty. She backed away as he shoved his blanket off, seeing him hesitate before putting his feet on the floor.

"I've been unconscious for days," he told her. Eventually he got up, briefly holding the bed frame to steady himself.

"You don't look injured," she said.

"I wasn't," he told her. "Nic put some sort of spell on me."

"Why?" she walked with him to the doors.

"He…gave me some sort of vision," he explained to her what he'd seen, leaving out the details that concerned them. By the time he was done, she was nearly in tears.

"That's exactly how it happened," she said quietly, voice breaking. His heart tore at seeing her suffer, but for some reason he felt he could no longer comfort her.

"Come with me," he said suddenly. He brought her to a stately door carved of dark wood, knocking on the polished surface.

"W-What is this?" she stared at it, gasping at the creature who answered his call. The rat appeared not much older than him, with light brown fur and dark, intelligent eyes. He looked worried, bringing them both inside.

"You cast a spell on me, Nic," Justin said plainly. He crossed his arms over his chest. "And after I told you to keep them to yourself."

They could all hear the laugh in his voice, but his leader barely smiled, instead going to a small globe mounted on a brass stand, giving it a spark of blue magic. "There were things I wished you to see," he explained, and ushered them closer. The orb began spinning, pictures forming to match his words.

"The scientists are still after us," he said, "They know we were there, and are searching for our trail."

"But how can that be?" Justin sounded worried. "We left no trail to be followed!"

Nicodemus shook his head slowly. "We must not have been thorough enough," he said gravely. "For they were still able to track us."

She gasped, suddenly remembering. She grasped her friend's collar. "Justin, I know how they found you!"

"What? How?" he gripped her shoulders. "Tell us."

"NIMH came the day after you left," she began. "I-I was out gathering food when I saw them, dragging a hose to the rosebush," she stopped. "I-I saw a figure stagger out, once they'd started the gas, but I never got a good look at him." She stared at them both. "I-I think it was Jenner."

"Jenner's dead," Justin spoke. His voice was suddenly harsh. Elizabeth stared at him.

"I'm not sure who it was," she said. "Something just told me it was him."

"Is there any way you can find out for sure?" he turned to his leader. Nic shrugged.

"I could try, but there's a chance it's unreliable."

"I don't care," Justin snapped. "Do it!"

Nic nodded, suddenly shaking. Justin left moments later, Elizabeth close behind.

"Are you_ sure_ you're not in charge?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I don't get like that very often," he said. "But I'm worried about your children."

"I am too," she whispered, and suddenly started crying. He put an arm around her, thankful the halls were empty. He brought her to a bench resting in an alcove, gently setting her on the polished wood. The young woman sobbed openly into her hands, grief tearing Justin's heart. He thought back to his own past, to the girl he'd abandoned, the children he'd never known. A tear came to his eye, but he made sure to swallow his sadness. He wasn't going to show that type of weakness again, not after what happened last time.

_I can't believe I let her use me like that, _he shook his head, not wanting to relive the memory. Instead his mind turned to the future, what would happen in the weeks to come. He was certain there was more than what Nicodemus had shown him, certain there were still surprises waiting in the shadows. _But what could they be? _He hadn't noticed until then that Elizabeth had fallen asleep, that her tear-stained face was resting on his shoulder. He smiled, stroking her cheek, barely resisting the urge to kiss her.

_She's perfect. _He took her in his arms, carrying her back to his quarters. He laid her on the bed in his spare room, covering her small body with the dark green blanket. He stared at her a while longer, grasping her hand firmly.

"I'll get you out of this," he whispered, and kissed her forehead. She moaned, but didn't wake up. He was still thinking about her later that night, sitting at his desk, staring blankly out the small window. _What am I going to do? _He shivered, recalling Jon's anger when he'd found out, the fight that had made Justin relinquish his peaceful ways. The mouse had beaten him more than once, shaming him into becoming a guard, into becoming the creature he was. _But now he's dead…_

"Not entirely," a small shadow watched from the gloom, able to read every emotion. They knew exactly what was to come, and what would result. In a few minutes they vaporized, once again called back to the glistening orb. "Not entirely."

* * *

><p><em>Not what you expected, was it?<em>


	10. Chapter 9: Surprises

Justin awoke to a strange warmth in his arms. His eyes opened slowly, revealing his dresser, and the brown head of a woman. It was Elizabeth, sleeping peacefully in his embrace. Her torn cape had been tossed on the floor, mere inches from the bed, but he was sure he'd left her in the other bedroom. He suddenly wondered if they'd done anything, the scent in the air telling him no. She shifted, moving closer to him, making his heart beat uncontrollably.

_How did she get here? _ He looked up, seeing an open door, realizing she must have been sleepwalking. She stirred again, moaning quietly. Justin moved as quietly as he could, moving her head to the pillow, pulling on his clothes the moment he was free of the sheets. He strayed in the doorway, gazing at her while she slept, heart racing as he thought of what he could do with her. But then he shook his head, cursing himself for thinking of such things.

_Her children are more important, _his conscience snapped at him. He sighed, knowing it was right. No matter how much he cared for her, Justin knew her heart would always be Jonathan's. She didn't love him, she couldn't. _She's into you, I'm just saying._

_Will you knock it off? _He could have sworn the voice laughed, but it didn't reply. Justin gazed at the small clock on his desk. It was six AM. He still had thirty minutes before he had to report to his post, and the encounter with Elizabeth had robbed him of his appetite. He ran his hands through his hair, eyes drifting to a small shelf filled with books. They were his personal copies, most of them first editions. He picked one at random, barely able to focus on the words as his mind raced through possibilities for the future.

_This is so unexpected…_

(****)

Elizabeth moaned quietly, hands grasping the pillow cover. She was dreaming about that man again, his sweet embrace and fiery kisses. She still couldn't see his face, but his hands became visible whenever he touched her. They were covered in fine fur, dark brown, their strength warm and familiar. She wanted more than anything to know who it was, to know who had stolen her heart. She wanted to ask him, to hear his voice say that he loved her; but more than anything, she wanted to know his name.

He never spoke, aside from small, comforting sounds uttered in her ear, his quiet sighs coating her face. She knew she had seen him before, had met him sometime in life, but the little she saw of him made it impossible to figure out who. _I love him...oh dear God!_

The dream ended in a fiery blaze, the romantic shadows fading, melting. Dark laughter echoed around her, a grin of wicked teeth visible behind the flames. A black tongue lashed between them, coating them in glistening saliva, jaws parting wide to swallow her whole.

She shot up, panting, blanket held tightly to her chest. She was alone in a large room, though she could have sworn she'd been with someone the night before, having felt a comforting weight wrap around her. She immediately thought of Justin, blushing furiously, taking in his scent as she took a deep breath. She wondered if they'd done anything, air and body telling her no. She saw her cape on the floor, carelessly tossed aside. She suddenly thought of replacing it, then decided against it.

_It was the first thing Jonathan gave to you. _She stepped into the other room, seeing a nervous young man twirling a pencil.

"Justin?" she asked. He turned to look at her. She noticed then his eyes were the same shade as those in her dream, his hands just like those that caressed her. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, setting the thing aside. "I was just thinking," he got to his feet, walking over to her. "Do you have any idea where they took your children?"

She shook her head. "They came on birds," she had the distinct feeling she'd said it before. "It'd be impossible to track them."

He smiled, tilting her chin back with his hand. "Nothing's impossible for us," he said gently. He wiped a nonexistent tear from her cheek. "Come with me."

He took her to the library, pulling out a thick book with a brown cover. Inside were illustrations of every bird imaginable, listed from A to Z. "Would you recognize the bird if you saw it again?"

She shrugged. "I-I think so."

He flipped to the 'R's, pointing out a picture near the middle of the page. "What about this?"

She glanced at the name: _red-tailed hawk, _and pointed to it_. _"That's the one," she confirmed.

"You're sure?"

She nodded. "Yes, completely," she said. "Why?"

"I saw some of these birds flying east not too long ago," he explained. "I couldn't tell for sure, but I could have sworn something was riding on them."

He glanced at her, only to find her face buried in her hands. Her body was shaking with silent sobs. "Elizabeth?" he reached out and touched her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She looked up, embarrassed to be seen this way. "I'm fine," she said weakly, obviously a lie. He grasped both her shoulders, bringing her close.

"You can tell me anything," he whispered to her. He pushed soft hair from her face. "You've got to believe that."

She sniffed. "I do believe it," she told him. "I-It's just that…"

"Just what?"

She hesitated, then shook her head. "N-Never mind," she told him. She fought to pull away. "I-I just remembered…"

Justin sighed, knowing there was only one thing to do. He grasped her wrist with one hand, holding her easily in place as he shoved the book back on its shelf. Moments later he was leading her out a back door, one that led directly outside. The sky was clear, an even, beautiful shade of blue. He brought her to a spot mere inches from the forest, back behind a hill so they were hidden from the walls of the colony. He turned to her then, taking her hands firmly in his, gazing deeply in her crying eyes.

"Elizabeth," he said softly, almost nervously. "I know this isn't the time to tell you, but I want to say it, in case…" he trailed off, breathing deeply. One of his paws slipped to her back, pulling her close, her own gliding to his chest. He looked once more in her eyes, then he kissed her. It was warm, gentle, the one he'd dreamt of so long. He pulled away slowly, hardly able to believe what he had just done. "I love you, Elizabeth," he whispered. "I love you."

She could do little more than bury her face in his vest, too shocked for words.


End file.
